fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Chitose
Kagura Chitose (神楽千歳 Chitose Kagura), is a Mage, and one of the few remaining Chitose's alive. Known more famously as the Red Lightning Dragon (レッドライトニングドラゴン Reddo Raitoningu Doragon), she is also known to the Chitose Family as the Second Coming of the Ryuugan '(第二の到来龍眼 Daini no ryuugan tōrai''). She is one of the few Chitose in history to activate the Ryuugan, the first being the legendary Atama Chitose. She employs her sword in battle, and also uses Lightning Magic to great effect, like her nickname implies. Personality Kagura is a somewhat serious, level-headed young woman. Equally capable of following orders as she is to give them, Kagura represents the undying Dragon Warrior attitude that made the Chitose family famous. Strong-willed, and not afraid to speak her mind, Kagura will call things as she sees them, and is not afraid of being picked on for her beliefs. She hates being flirted with, insisting it's a "waste of her time", or that she "has better things to do". Looking to recover any information on the Chitose, Kagura is very interested in her declining clan's history, particularly anything pertaining to the legendary Master Dragon, Atama Chitose, and the shrouded mystery of Parius Chitose. She is also a very typical bookworm, reading any book she can to gain knowledge. In battle, Kagura is fearless, and incredibly focused. She hardly gets shaken by anything while fighting, whether it be taunting, or something incredibly interesting happening. Appearance Kagura is quite a beautiful woman. She is quite lithe, with a reasonable bust, and defined legs. She has long, black hair which she usually keeps in two long ponytails. She has gray eyes, which are full of life, and curiosity. She wears a black and red school uniform, and carries her sword in her left hand, giving her instant access to it at any time. History Kagura was born into the once illustrious Chitose Clan. She was abandoned as a child, and left at the Ito Academy. Tsunade Mai found her, and was kind enough to take her in. A note was left with Kagura, and the note was to only be opened when, "The dragon comes to find his own". Tsunade raised Kagura as one of her own, until Kagura was old enough to fend for herself. At the age of 19, Kagura officially joined the Ito Academy, and was quickly distinguished as one of the hardest working student, albeit with a strange dream. She finished her first year as one of the top of her class, and as also quickly learning how to wield a blade, and Lightning Magic. Due to her heritage, Kagura was a natural with a sword, quickly learning styles in months, that should have taken years for others to learn. Kagura began her second year of the Academy, hoping to outdo her first year. Equipment Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic- Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is Kagura's signature magic, and is why she is known as the Red Lightning Dragon. It allows her to create, control, and manipulate lightning from her magical power alone, as well as control any lightning that is naturally made. She has also learned how to make her body into her element, capable of turning individual body part into lightning. As such, she usually turns her legs, using them for ultra-speed attacks. '''Spells- *'Lightning Spark' - A basic lightning bolt, the amount of power behind it can be raised, or lowered. *'Multi-Lightning Strike' - Kagura charges multiple Lightning Sparks, and sends them all at an opponent at once. *'Thunder Bullets' - The user creates a sphere of lightning around their fist, from which a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired towards the target at high speed. *'Evil Spark' - A powerful close-range lightning spell that allows the user to channel electricity into the foe's body. *'Thundaga Armor': Covering herself in lightning, Kagura gains additional defense while like this, and is also immune to other lightning-based attacks. *'Lightning Dragon Wave': Kagura's most powerful attack, she uses the Chitose's usual Dragon Wave, mixing it with her element of choice. It creates a huge explosion, but leaves Kagura incredibly drained. She can only use it once a month. Trivia Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Female Category:The Chitose Family Category:The Chitose Clan Category:Ito Academy